


Their Amelia(Zarry)

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor





	Their Amelia(Zarry)

It wasn't the first fight.Actually,it wasn't even near the first fight.

Ever since Zayn's third trimester had started,Harry and Zayn had been fighting almost constantly. Zayn wouldn't stop complaining and Harry wouldn't ever stop arguing.It started of with something as small as the dropping of pencil and usually,ended with both of them not talking to each other for the entire day.

That day wasn't any different.

Harry was getting ready,while Zayn had just woken up.

"Harry,get me a glass of water."Zayn groaned out.The raven haired lad was exceptionally tired that day.His entire body was hurting him and he didn't have the energy or desire to get up anytime soon.

"I'm late,Zayn. Unlike you I have to get to a meeting,like right now."Zayn felt a pang in his chest.He didn't knew,why Harry couldn't understand his situation.

"Well,whose fault is that?Mr.Condoms-are-overrated."The younger lad sat up on the bed slowly.He threw the covers of off himself,cradling the huge bump,that was his stomach.

"Not now,Zayn. I don't have time for this."He saw as Harry brushed through his curls,applying a bit of gel in some portions.

"You don't have time for this or you don't have time for me!"He stood up wobbly on his swollen feet.

"Like you care."Harry cursed under his breath.

"What was that?"Zayn scowled.He placed his hands on his back ,trying to balance his weight on his screaming feet.

"Nothing."Harry fumbled through his jeans to produce the car keys.

"No tell me!"Zayn walked up to him slowly.His tone adamant.Harry sighed heavily,rolling his eyes.

"It's just that you only talk to me,when you feel like yelling at someone."He said almost nonchalantly. Zayn felt his heart drop.

"Me?You only talk to me when you feel like yelling!"The shorter lad fumed.He felt like he would explode any second now.Harry was so calm about the conversation,like he didn't care at all.

"Okay.I'll just go now."The older lad turned towards the door and headed towards the staircase. Zayn right behind him.

"You know what!It's not my fault,I am tired all the time,My feet hurt,My back hurts and I am the fattest thing on the planet."Zayn followed him down the stairs,yelling at the back of Harry's head.He placed one of his hands on the base of his stomach and the other one on the railing.

"Not my fault either!"Harry spoke indifferently,almost of off the stairs.

"See that's it!"Zayn yelled,anger hot in his veins.He stopped at the last step.

"What?"Zayn saw as the curly haired lad turned to look at him,agitation evident in his green eyes.

"You!"Zayn pointed at the older lad,accusingly.

"Me!"Harry huffed.A hint of incredulity in his posture. 

"Yes you!You promised me that you'll help me through this.Through it all!You said you would be there.You said you wouldn't get tired of me and I hate myself for believing you!I should've known!"Zayn spat,tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

"I did everything!Everything I could but you know it yourself!"Harry pulled onto his hair."It's hard to listen to all your words!You were the only thing in my life that kept me going and Now you're the one telling me how useless I am!It hurts but you don't get it!You are too self absorbed!You don't see me!My emotions,my feelings!"Harry's green eyes shone with tears.

Zayn felt as if a thousand daggers had unleashed themselves on him.He felt the first tears escape his eyes.

"You think I do it on purpose!I don't like it either!"He felt his breathing quicken.

"I am going,Zayn."Harry said nodding his head.

The curly haired lad turned to leave but he was soon interrupted in his path. Zayn shrieked as the first wave of pain rolled in his lower stomach.The raven haired lad felt something wet streaming down onto his legs.

Zayn felt suffocated with fear.He saw as Harry's gaze shifted from his face to his legs.The younger lad knew something was definitely wrong.Harry's face had contorted itself into an expression of utter horror. Zayn looked at his legs hesitantly.He wouldn't ever be ready for what he saw.Blood streaked through his trousers and pooled around his bare feet.

"Harry."He whispered almost to himself.The younger lad looked up at his boyfriend who was running up to him.It was like everything had slowed down for him. Zayn couldn't feel anything but fear.Sheer fear of losing the baby,of losing Harry and failing his life.It was too much for him.The intensity of the fear.He felt his legs buckle in front of him.

The last thing he felt was Harry's soft arms around his waist,before the fear got too much for him and he blacked out.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

The next time Zayn woke up,he was greeted by the broken sight of his boyfriend beside him.Harry's eyes were bloodshot,tears streaming down his cheeks.His usually flawless curly hair,an utter disheveled mess.His clothes were crumpled and his posture defeated.For a few seconds there,Zayn was confused about his surroundings.Where was he?Why was Harry crying?What was happening?Was his baby okay?

His baby!

Realization struck him like a tonne of bricks. Zayn felt the memories of him and Harry fighting and then the immensity of the pain that struck him.A cold shiver ran down his spine.Was his baby okay?

"Harry."He croaked,his voice coming out coarse.The green eyed lad jerked his head to look up at him.

"Oh my gosh,Zayn!"Harry reached his hands to cup the younger lads face,relief evident on his face.He ran one of his hands through Zayn's hair,the other still on his cheek.

"My baby!"That was the only thing Zayn could let out,before bursting into a series of sobs.

Zayn was told he could not really carry the baby,there were too many complications.He couldn't help but think that the baby would've survived if he hadn't put himself in too much stress.Maybe,if he wouldn't have argued with Harry,he wouldn't have gotten angry at him and everything would've been fine.The baby would've been fine.His baby,Harry's baby,their baby.

"Zayn!"He looked up at Harry,another sob racking through his chest.Harry's gestures were urgent.

"She's fine!She's fine."The green eyed lad said slowly as if trying to feed it into Zayn's head.

The raven haired lad,still couldn't stop crying.

"She?"He felt the word escaping his lips.A soft smile appeared on Harry's face as he nodded,fervently.His hands still around Zayn face as a few more sobs escaped the smaller lads lips.

"It's Amelia.She's here.She's fine,a little weak but fine.And you're fine."Harry whispered softly. Zayn placed his hand on Harry's bigger one,caressing it softly.

"Your fine too."He mumbled a bit relieved.

The reassuring look in Harry's face was all Zayn needed before he was dozing off into the dark yet peaceful slumber.

His Baby was Fine.His Amelia.Harry's Amelia.Their Amelia.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

Wrote this just now!

please tell me how you like it!

All of the mistakes are mine and I bet there are loads cause well I am high af!!

leave feedback.

kudos.comment.preach.


End file.
